S'élancer vers l'inconnu
by Silk's Shadow
Summary: Il y a des émotions qui restent enfouies, dissimulées par la crainte du rejet. Mais cette fois, Galahad ne souhaite plus se taire… Merlin/Galahad


**Note de l'auteur : **Je dédie cet OS à CaptainJay, qui m'a poussée à aller voir Kingsman. Merci infiniment.

Petit clin d'œil à la série Merlin, avec les deux chevaliers Léon et Gwaine (transformé ici en Gawain).

Sinon, rien ne m'appartient et j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Le titre est provisoire. Sur le coup je n'ai pas trouvé mieux et il changera peut-être.

**Résumé** : Il y a des émotions qui restent enfouies, dissimulées par la crainte du rejet. Mais cette fois, Harry ne souhaite plus se taire… Merlin/Galahad

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**S'élancer vers l'inconnu**

* * *

Une pluie fine tombait sur Londres ce jour-là. Une multitude de gouttelettes s'égrenaient une à une du ciel d'un noir d'encre, puis s'écrasaient au sol au rythme d'un tonnerre assourdissant.

Le pas d'Harry Hart était rapide sur le bitume détrempé, vif et élégant, mais chargé d'une tension qu'il ne parvenait pas à évacuer. Ses traits étaient tirés en un masque indéchiffrable. Mais il aurait été aisé pour ses plus proches collaborateurs de discerner dans ses prunelles sombres l'inquiétude qui lui tordait les entrailles.

Il se sentait presque nauséeux, capturé par les pensées sombres qui s'animaient dans son esprit sans qu'il parvienne à en prendre le contrôle. Sa contenance de Kingsman était une chose dont Harry était fier. Il était un homme droit, un gentleman comme aucun autre. Mais l'honneur de faire partie d'une des organisations les plus secrètes du monde s'effritait parfois en de telles occasions quand des évènements comme ceux des derniers jours venaient froisser toutes ses certitudes.

Il ferma d'un geste sec son parapluie et pénétra dans l'échoppe du tailleur, saluant distraitement ce dernier. Il n'avait guère de temps à perdre en bavardages inutiles. L'état de santé d'un de ses camarades était inconnu. Un homme droit, juste, qui avait mérité plus que quiconque le titre de Kingsman.

Les semelles de ses élégantes chaussures créaient sur les riches tapis des frottements à l'écho familier et la chaleur de l'échoppe était un contraste plaisant après la morsure du vent et de la pluie.

Mais ce jour-là, Harry ne parvenait pas à éprouver le moindre réconfort. L'air frais de l'extérieur lui manquait presque. Et l'atmosphère du lieu était comme étouffante.

Il reconnaissait la tension qui paraissait planer dans l'air, cette menace pesante qui le faisait presque suffoquer. Il desserra distraitement sa cravate, pestant intérieurement contre lui-même et contre ces émotions qui venaient mettre en péril l'attitude qu'il s'était juré de respecter, celle d'un homme fort, que rien ne détournait de son objectif.

Sa mission actuelle n'était pas encore terminée. Il avait encore tant à apprendre du mystère qu'il se devait de résoudre. Mais un de ses confrères était peut-être…

Il secoua la tête. Les nouvelles qui lui avaient été transmises par Merlin n'étaient guère rassurantes, mais il ne pouvait se laisser aller à des conclusions hâtives.

Il se laissa tomber sans un mot dans le fauteuil en cuir qui l'attendait, agrippant les accoudoirs tandis que l'engin lui faisait traverser la capitale.

Il atteignit en un temps record sa destination et ce fut d'un pas pressé qu'il parcourut les premiers couloirs du château qu'il connaissait et appréciait tant. Il porta ensuite trois coups vifs à la porte en bois quand il atteignit enfin sa destination. Et lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, ce fut pour faire face au regard indéchiffrable de son supérieur hiérarchique.

-Arthur, le salua-t-il.

-Galahad, je ne t'attendais pas aussi tôt.

L'homme masqua aisément l'agacement qui aurait pu crisper son visage, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide et constata juste après le haussement de sourcil du dénommé Arthur.

-Merlin m'a appelé, déclara-t-il simplement. Lui et Gawain…

-Enquêtaient sur une mission proche de la tienne, le coupa Arthur. Et tu sais comme moi à quel point le sujet est sensible et dangereux.

-Que s'est-il passé ? reprit Harry. Merlin m'a dit…

-Les circonstances ont fait qu'ils ont tous les deux été identifiés par notre cible principale. Merlin n'aurait même pas dû se trouver à cet endroit. Heureusement pour eux que Léon était là pour leur permettre à tous les trois de s'échapper.

Harry ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement. Il ne connaissait pas encore toute l'histoire, mais cela devait signifier qu'il y avait peut-être une chance que Gawain et Léon soient encore en vie.

-Toutefois…

Harry agrippa par réflexe le dossier de la chaise la plus proche. Il redoutait soudainement les mots qui allaient suivre. Le tonnerre qui grondait au-dehors accentuait toujours plus la tension qui s'était emparée de la pièce. Le clapotis distant de la pluie s'était accéléré, tout comme les battements de cœur du Kingsman.

-Gawain a été touché par une arme biochimique dont nous ignorons la composition. Son état n'a fait qu'empirer ces dernières heures. Nous ignorons s'il va s'en sortir.

Harry acquiesça lentement, sans que son trouble se trahisse sur son visage. Pourtant, la tempête qui s'exprimait dans son esprit était pour l'heure indomptable et il ignorait s'il parviendrait un jour à tarir son malaise si Gawain…

Il se racla la gorge.

-Bien, murmura-t-il. Je…Je vais aller voir comment Merlin et Léon…

Arthur le congédia d'un geste de la main et Harry fut durant quelques secondes plongé dans une sorte de trouble qu'il ne parvenait pas à expliquer.

Cela faisait maintenant des années qu'il s'était habitué à travailler avec les trois hommes qui avaient ce jour-là été mêlés à cette terrible affaire.

Merlin, un homme inébranlable, formidablement intelligent, capable de rester maître de lui-même dans les pires situations. Il avait toujours entretenu avec lui une relation étrange, faite de respect et de quelque chose de plus qu'il n'était jamais vraiment parvenu à complètement identifier. Une sorte d'attachement mutuel dont il commençait à peine à comprendre l'ampleur et qui ne faisait que renforcer les sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers l'homme.

Et ce qui était arrivé à Gawain ne lui faisait qu'encore plus prendre conscience de sa propre situation. Merlin et lui étaient tous les deux des Kingsmen. Ils risquaient leur vie tous les jours et l'un comme l'autre était conscient que leurs compagnons pouvaient mourir n'importe quand. Et pourtant…

Harry secoua la tête tandis que les visages de Léon et Gawain s'imposaient à lui.

Les deux hommes s'étaient rencontrés à peine quelques années plus tôt, tandis que le fougueux jeune homme avait été recruté pour combler le vide laissé par l'ancien Gawain. L'homme était un dragueur invétéré, ne laissant rien ni personne se mettre en travers de sa route. Gawain était bruyant, animé, et pourtant il faisait étonnamment un excellent Kingsman. Et Léon, le calme Léon était tout son contraire. Un homme au caractère posé, dont la froideur apparente lui rappelait étrangement Merlin.

Personne n'aurait pu songer que ces deux hommes allaient former un lien particulier ou même parvenir à s'entendre. Et pourtant, c'est ce qui était arrivé.

Harry ignorait ce qui avait permis à ces deux êtres si différents de se rapprocher de cette manière, mais ils étaient en réalité complémentaires et cette évidence s'exprimait dans les nombreuses missions qu'ils avaient partagées jusqu'à présent.

Le calme et le sang froid de Léon compensaient la fougue de Gawain. Et le charme et la vigueur du plus jeune permettaient de tirer son ainé des pires situations…jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Harry serra les poings.

La vie était injuste. Et il avait réalisé cela des années auparavant. Mais cette fois, cette perte qui n'en était pas encore une le touchait d'une manière particulière. Il s'était vu en Léon, Merlin en Gawain. Il avait bien remarqué les sourires complices des deux hommes et ces regards tendres qu'ils échangeaient parfois. Il avait cru discerner quelque chose, y lire un lien qui était bien plus profond que ce qu'ils avaient laissé entrevoir. Il avait espéré…

Il soupira profondément.

Peut-être avait-il eu tort. Mais peut-être que tout n'était pas encore perdu.

Ses pas le portèrent jusqu'aux salles où se trouvaient habituellement les Kingsmen blessés, où lui-même s'était réveillé à de trop nombreuses reprises. Et il se figea quand il croisa le regard de celui qui avait occupé ses pensées les plus secrètes.

-Merlin.

Il tressaillit en croisant le regard sombre de l'homme. Même s'il ne laissait presque jamais transparaître la moindre émotion, il était là clairement préoccupé.

-Galahad, le salua-t-il toutefois du timbre grave que son ami lui connaissait. Je vois que tu as pu venir.

-Je ne pouvais pas rentrer chez moi alors que Gawain…

Merlin acquiesça lentement, et Harry fronça les sourcils en remarquant soudainement le bandage qui se devinait sous le col de sa chemise.

-Tu es blessé, murmura-t-il.

Mais Merlin chassa cette remarque d'un geste de la main.

-Ce n'est rien, fit-il rapidement. Juste une égratignure. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance. Si Léon et Gawain n'avaient pas été là…

-Comment vont-ils tous les deux ? s'enquit-il.

La grimace qui étira les traits de Merlin fut suffisante pour qu'Harry se tende à nouveau.

-Léon est en état de choc, annonça son ami. Il n'a pas quitté le chevet de Gawain. Quant à Gawain…

Il soupira calmement.

-Je crains le pire, termina-t-il. Nous ignorons tout des substances qui ont pénétré dans son organisme. Je ne puis prédire qui emportera cette bataille. Gawain ou le virus.

Il fit signe à Harry de le suivre dans une des salles attenantes. Une immense vitre les séparait du lit dans lequel était allongé Gawain et leur permettrait d'observer leurs camarades sans pourtant que ces derniers s'en aperçoivent.

La forme immobile de Léon, prostré devant le corps de son compagnon, était presque trop difficile à supporter. Le regard clair de l'homme, habituellement pétillant, était à présent vide. Et les lourds cernes soulignaient ses yeux pâles qui ne quittaient pas les traits crispés de Gawain. La peau du plus jeune était couverte d'une pellicule de sueur, signe de son état de santé perturbant.

Harry détourna le regard quand la main de Léon caressa le front de Gawain. Cette scène le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait la désagréable impression de surprendre une scène plus intime qu'elle ne le paraissait… ou était-ce simplement lui qui ne voyait que ce qu'il souhaitait voir ?

-Il n'a pas bougé depuis des heures, commenta Merlin à sa droite.

Le regard d'Harry se posa sur le visage de son ami, lequel observait la scène d'un air indéchiffrable.

-Certains auraient argué qu'une telle relation n'est pas convenable, poursuivit-il.

-Nous sommes des Kingsmen, rétorqua Harry en faisant de son mieux pour masquer son trouble, notre occupation en elle-même est difficilement qualifiable de convenable.

Son ami émit un murmure d'acquiescement, mais il continuait de froncer les sourcils. Harry aurait en cet instant voulu posséder des pouvoirs psychiques pour être en mesure de savoir ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit compliqué de son ami.

Cela faisait des années que Gawain avait rejoint leur organisation. Des années que Léon et lui se comportaient de cette manière. Et pourtant, c'était la première fois que Merlin se prononçait à ce sujet.

-Je crains ce que cette attirance leur apportera. Si l'un d'entre eux meurt…Nous menons une existence si périlleuse…

-N'est-il pas justement mieux de savoir ce que l'autre ressent et de mourir avec la certitude d'être aimé plutôt que de passer sa vie à se demander ce qui aurait pu se produire ?

Harry regretta aussitôt ces paroles. Il n'avait pas pu empêcher les mots de franchir ces lèvres, et il les avait prononcés avec tant de passion qu'il s'était attiré un regard interrogateur de la part de son ami.

Et à présent, il voulait simplement s'enfuir en courant et ne pas devoir affronter les questions qui allaient suivre. Ils n'avaient jamais eu cette conversation. Jamais ils n'avaient évoqué ce lien étrange que partageaient les deux hommes et qui ressemblait pourtant à celui qu'ils partageaient tous les deux.

-Merlin, commenta-t-il.

Mais son ami et collègue ne le laissa pas continuer.

-Pourquoi cela t'affecte-t-il autant, Galahad ? Tu n'es habituellement pas si…

Harry eut un rire amer.

-Ne comprends-tu pas ? murmura-t-il doucement. Ne vois-tu pas ce qui pourrait…? Ce que nous pourrions être… ?

Il laissa sa question en suspens, dévisageant Merlin avec intensité. Une étincelle étrange brillait dans le regard de son collègue et ami, un mélange d'incertitude et de curiosité. Mais Harry n'osait pas en dire plus, s'avancer davantage sur le chemin périlleux qui s'annonçait à lui. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent, chargées d'une tension qui devint rapidement trop difficile à supporter.

Le soupir d'Harry résonna ensuite dans la pièce.

-Oublie, balbutia-t-il en se retournant. Informe-moi de tout changement dans l'état de Gawain. Je…Je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Il s'avança rapidement vers la porte qui s'annonçait comme sa délivrance. Il avait honte, honte d'avoir cru qu'un tel rapprochement était possible, honte d'avoir mal interprété l'attachement qui existait entre Merlin et lui. Ils n'étaient qu'amis, que collègues et rien d'autre.

Mais il se figea lorsqu'une poigne ferme lui agrippa la main.

Il releva les yeux, surprit. Mais il ne put que croiser brièvement le regard de son ami avant d'être plaqué contre le mur le plus proche.

Il était un Kingsman, un homme entraîné au combat, capable de venir à bout des adversaires les plus coriaces. Mais cette fois, il ne songea même pas à tenter de se libérer. Ses deux poignets étaient prisonniers des mains de Merlin et le corps de l'homme était à une proximité déstabilisante du sien.

Harry pouvait aussi sentir sans mal son souffle sur son visage. Il avait soudainement chaud. Il pouvait déjà sentir la sueur se former sur son front, glisser sur sa tempe.

-Tu joues à un jeu dangereux, Harry, murmura finalement Merlin au bout de longues secondes d'une observation silencieuse.

-Oh vraiment ? rétorqua-t-il avec insolence.

Il déglutit lentement. Il se sentait à présent à l'étroit dans son costume pourtant taillé sur mesure. Sa cravate déjà desserrée lui donnait l'impression de l'étrangler lentement tant son souffle était erratique…ou peut-être cela était-il dû au regard brûlant que son ami posait sur lui ?

Il gémit quand les lèvres de Merlin capturèrent les siennes. Après avoir passé tant de temps à imaginer les émotions qu'il pourrait éprouver durant une telle étreinte, il parvenait à peine à réaliser que cela se produisait enfin. Et pourtant, c'était bien les mains de Merlin qui glissaient dans son cuir chevelu, dans sa nuque, qui agrippaient les pans de sa veste de costume comme pour chercher à faire disparaître le vêtement.

Harry jura à mi-voix lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

Ses joues étaient à présent rouges de gêne et de désir et il ne savait guère que répondre à cela. Il croisa toutefois le regard de son compagnon et le frisson qui le parcourut à la vue de ses yeux voilés par le désir fut suffisant pour qu'il se décide à attirer l'homme dans une nouvelle étreinte.

Il embrassa passionnément ces lèvres, découvrant lentement ce qui faisait réagir Merlin. Il lui défit sa veste, glissant ses mains sur ces épaules, appréciant leur fermeté sous cette chemise qui épousait son torse à la perfection.

Le souffle court, il laissa ses lèvres s'égarer sur la tempe de son compagnon, appréciant les murmures qu'il réussit à lui arracher.

-Tu es bien entreprenant, remarqua Merlin contre sa joue. Pourtant aux dernières nouvelles, tu étais mon prisonnier.

-Et je le resterai même si tu décides de me libérer, murmura Harry.

Il bascula la tête en arrière pour reprendre son souffle, s'appuyant contre le mur derrière lui.

-On est foutu, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il quelques secondes plus tard.

Les lèvres de Merlin s'étirèrent en un sourire, mais il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Harry nota à peine le coup d'œil que son ami lança en direction de la vitre, trop occupé à détailler les lèvres qu'il avait embrassées un peu plus tôt. Mais il remarqua le sourire brillant qui se dessina bien vite sur le visage de Merlin.

-Foutus ? Non, répondit l'homme. Mais sache juste que je ne te laisserai pas filer comme cela, Galahad.

Il l'embrassa rapidement avant de reprendre.

-Nous sommes peut-être des Kingsmen, mais je crains que nous ne soyons cette fois pas en mesure de lutter contre cette menace particulière.

-Mais menace y-a-t-il vraiment ? rétorqua Harry.

-Tu ne peux qu'être une menace lorsque tu me dévisages de cette manière, grogna Merlin avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Et c'était suffisant. Suffisant pour qu'Harry se détende à nouveau et oublie un instant la menace bien réelle qui pesait sur eux. Il était un Kingsman et pouvait mourir à tout instant. Mais à l'image même du couple qui se retrouvait avec soulagement dans la salle attenante, il ne pouvait pour l'heure songer aux conséquences de ses gestes.

Il était dans les bras de Merlin, embrassait cet homme qui était, au fil des années, devenu le point d'ancrage, dont il avait besoin pour ne pas sombrer. Ils étaient tous les deux si différents, mais ils s'aimaient. Et c'était suffisant.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu !


End file.
